clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin City
Club Penguin City, locally known as the Club Penguin Twin is the ninth-largest city in the United States of Antarctica, located on King George's Island, which is adjacent to the famous port city, Club Penguin. As the country's third economic capital, along with Club Penguin,South Pole City the area is considered a Continental City, and is one of the top financial centers in the continent. The city's leading financial sectors are trade, fishing, aerospace and clothing. The area is popular for it's many daily ferries and cruise ships that arrive in Club Penguin City harbor. The city has a population of 8,800,400 creatures, the ninth-most populated in the country. History The city was founded in 1994 by DillyDally, whose ship landed on the King George's Island, after the abandonment of New Landsdowne, the city that had originaly settled the area. Club Penguin suffered a real-estate boom when land ran out, leaving no more room for further housing development, even with the extra servers. In 1995, penguins flocked to the area to start a new life. The city grew by 76% in one year, from 1995 to 1996. Club Penguin's trade was growing, with more goods coming from more places. More penguins came to live at the city, after getting employed at Club Penguin city. In 2001, Club Penguin City's growth soon caused it to be considered its own city, independent from Club Penguin. It built a new city hall, much larger and grander than the old city hall, which has been turned into a major tourist attraction. Club Penguin City is famous for its peace and its "safe-havenness", which has been maintained even with urbanization and tourism. Geography Climate Under the Kloppen climate survey, the city has a Class E,Polar climate, and enjoys at least 94 days of sunshine each year. The city although, has many snowy days, which include freezing rain, blowing snow and blizzards as well. Summers in the city are mild and a moderately cold, with temperatures ranging from -10°c to 18°c, however, temperatures may exceed twenty degrees celcius on five to seven days during the summer months. Winters are harshly cold, with temperatures reaching up to -12 °c and down to -44°c sometimes.Spring and fall can be unpredictable, with temperatures ranging from warm to very cold at times, but can be usually pleasent and mild. The city has a common temeparature of -1 celsius. The city receives 88 inches or more of snowfall every year, which is usually during early spring and mid-winter. Freezeing rain and rain is rare, but common during the summer months.Tropical storms and hurricanes are very rare, and have only happened once in the city's history. City government The City is governed by a twelve-member city council, who are elected in a municipal election. The current mayor is Jacob West of the National Democratic Party, and was the City Councillor for Club Penguin City-Center until July 15, 2010, when Ford Car, the previous mayor died. Mandatory elections took place, and the National Democratic, Green, Libertarian, Liberal and Conservative Parties fought for power. The National Democratic party won by a landslide, winning 8 seats. The Libertarians were the official opposition, with two seats. The Greens however, merged with the Liberal party, creating the Liberal-Green Party in 2010. The new party now had two seats and both could be considered the official opposition. The two parties formed an uneasy political alliance which will last until the next election. Architecture According to many local residents, the city does not have any particular architecture design. Although it is very modern. Neighborhoods Although there are many neighborhoods in Club Penguin City, there are quite a few famous neighborhoods. Culture Lane is where many foreigners reside (like a Chinatown). King boulevard is where King of cp was born. And Main Street is where the town hall is. Air Avenue is where the airports are located. Landmarks The city has many skyscrapers. The tallest one is Ford Car Plaza, which is 1,850 feet high, and has an observation deck at the top. The port's oil refineries are a landmark as well. Another landmark is Waisy's Flagship Store, which is Waisy's HQ. Another large landmark is the Sea Shore Sea Store (commonly called SSSS to avoid tongue twisting), which is the largest supermarket in the island. Boroughs The city, along with the island is divided into eight districts. Club Penguin City itself is divided into four districts, the Harborfront District, the Metro District, the Landsdowne District and the Calicole Distric, with the Metro district being the largest in population and area. The rest of the island is divided into the Amherty, Crawford, Ellis and Clayton districts. Each is governed by two elected city councillors. Culture Club Penguin City is very rich in culture, as many people from many different regions visit/ have moved here. To be specific it is quite modern, like Club Penguin Island. Transportation Club Penguin City has 2 airports, and 4000 miles of roads. Public Transit The city's buses and subways are managed by a very wealthy penguin. He plans to sell it to the city later in 2010. Road 4,000 miles of roads connect this city. And don't forget the Club Penguin Island Bridge, which connects it to CP Isle. Rail There is a small rail line, but it is more of a scenic ride as it is to Diamond Falls. Air It has two airports. Category:Areas Category:Rooms Category:Places